Whonic
by Ultiman92
Summary: Doctor WhoxSonic crossover. Sonic becomes the Doctor's newest companion and embarks on a whole new kind of adventure.
1. An Unearthly Traveler, Prologue

Hello everyone! I decided to post this story in the Sonic section because Doctor Who is relatively unknown here in the States, and that's a shame. So, hopefully this crossover fic will invite many to join the adventures of the Doctor!

**Sonic fans:** Don't be worried that you'll be confused by excessive Who material. Most of these adventures will be in the Sonic universe, given the series' frequent mentions of periods in Mobius' past. Stick around, and you'll see Blaze, Iblis, Emerl, and many others.

**Who fans:** Don't be worried that these won't seem like real Who adventures with so much Sonic material in them. I'll be throwing around references to episodes from both the classic series and new series, so keep your eyes peeled and point anything you see out in a review.

On with the fic!

* * *

Whonic

An Unearthly Traveler

By Ultiman92

Prologue

000

Dr. Ivo Robotnik floated along the corridor in his personal hovercraft, grinning maliciously to himself. At long last, his new robot was fully functional.

He floated into a containment cell where his Egg Pawns were busy fixing it up. At his command, they turned and scurried swiftly out. The thing in the middle of the room did not move.

Robotnik flew in close, looking down at it. "Well," he laughed, "good thing we found you when we did, eh? All alone, heavily damaged… It's a wonder you survived the fall into Mobius' atmosphere."

"I would like you to be aware of one thing," he continued. "You serve me now. I will develop an army of robots based off your…" he paused, "_unique_ design."

It did not respond, simply stood there and watched him. Robotnik began to grow annoyed. "Did you not hear me?" he shouted. "You serve me now! State your allegiance at once!"

"Wait…what are you doing? Stop! I command you!" Robotnik's voice had become shrill.

"No! No, you can't! NO, STOP! STOP RIGHT N-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!**_"

* * *

**Sonic fans:** What's happened to Eggman? Just wait and see.

**Who fans:** I know it's short, but this is meant to be the before - episode prologue like in the new series. Anyone who can guess what Eggman was talking to must be friggin' psychic, because I'm pretty sure I didn't give away any hints.

REVIEW!


	2. An Unearthly Traveler, Part One

Here's my Christmas present to all of you: a second chapter just a day after the first one! Aren't you lucky?

**Sonic fans:** Good news! Sonic and Tails show up here!

**Who fans:** I've recieved a few guesses as to the nature of what Eggman was facing in the prologue. Good guesses, but keep trying.

* * *

An Unearthly Traveler

By Ultiman92

Part One

000

"Really! You're kidding me!" Rose Tyler leaned back against a railing, snorting in disbelief. "There are planets that evolved jus' like Earth?"

The Tenth Doctor grinned, adjusting a knob on the TARDIS controls. A picture of a planet popped up. "This, Rose Tyler, is planet Mobius," he explained. "Humans here intermingle with other native species and don't bat an eye."

"What d'you mean by 'other native species'?" Rose questioned. The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, then closed it again. "I could tell you," he said, "but why don't I just show you!"

With that, he started twisting knobs and pulling levers, causing the TARDIS to start up and move away at breakneck speed.

000

"Ow! Stop it! I don't want to go!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled, being pushed along the road by his friend Tails.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, you're acting incredibly childish. I've told you a thousand times, you're going to give blood for charity! It's good for your image."

"I – hate – needles," Sonic said between clenched teeth.

"Sonic, it's only going to take a second. Besides, you'd be incredibly rude to refuse," said Tails, redoubling his pushing.

The two would have argued further, but a loud noise interrupted them.

"_VAAAAAAAARRRRRRRP…..VAAAAAAARRRRRPPP….VRRRRRP….VRR..."_

Sonic craned his head, looking for the cause of the noise. His gaze settled on one spot, and he completely stopped moving. Tails didn't notice, just kept pushing him.

"…Tails, what's a 'Police Public Call Box'?" Sonic asked finally.

000

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, The Doctor locking the door behind them.

Rose scanned the streets, her eyes widening. Humans were clearly visible, as well as quite a few anthropomorphic species.

"Okay…this is _really_ weird," Rose commented, her head whipping from side to side.

"Ah…Rose," The Doctor stated uneasily, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to stare too much, you'll attract attention. Mobius doesn't get too many offwordlers."

"It doesn't seem to need any," said Rose, watching a miniature dragon fly by.

000

"See, now, that wasn't so bad," Tails said encouragingly, patting Sonic on the shoulder.

Sonic glared at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Easy for you to say, you didn't have to get the needle," he growled.

The receptionist called into their waiting room. "Your sample will be ready in half an hour, Mr. Sonic."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic muttered, still rubbing his arm.

000

"That's a hedgehog, that's a falcon, that's a fox…" The Doctor prattled on, flashing Rose a grin. "Isn't this place great?"

"Well…it's a bit overwhelmin'," Rose confessed, barely sidestepping a large lizard.

"Aaah, you get used to it," said The Doctor dismissively. "You should meet my friend Alpha Centauri, now he's certainly a sight. Or the Jagaroth, quite an ugly lot. And don't even get me started on the Macra.."

The Doctor's voice trailed off as he realized he was facing the back of an alley.

"Whoops, got turned around!" The Doctor grabbed Rose by the arm and spun her around, leading her in the opposite direction.

Their way was blocked by a small orange robot with glowing blue eyes.

"Oh, look at this!" The Doctor smiled wider than ever. "I completely forgot to mention Mobius' thriving robotics industry!"

He bent down to the robot's level. "So, what do you do?" he inquired.

The robot reached an arm behind its back and pulled out a large ray gun.

The Doctor's smile froze. "Oh, dear…"

_**BZAT!**_

_To be continued…

* * *

_Could I be any more evil? :) 

**Sonic fans: **Why is Sonic giving blood? It'll make sense later...

**Who fans: **Alright, alright, I admit it, I threw you guys a bone here with the references. See if you guys can identify the three strange aliens mentioned here.

REVIEW!


	3. An Unearthly Traveler, Part Two

Hello again! Sorry about the delay. Y'know...relatives. In other news, I can't believe I forgot to give a timeline for this fic!

**Sonic fans: **Post Sonic's trip to Soleanna (as, technically, Sonic Next-Gen never really happened).

**Who fans: **In between TCI and NE. (Kudos if you actually know what that means!)

On with the fic!

* * *

Whonic

An Unearthly Traveler

By Ultiman92

Part Two

000

_**BZAT!**_

The Doctor crumpled to the ground, having taken the full force of the shot in his chest. Rose dropped down beside him, horror and disbelief present.

_Cl-click._

Rose looked up to see the Egg Pawn reloading his gun and pointing it towards her.

Rose backed up sharply, flat up against the wall. The Egg Pawn advanced slowly, putting her in its sights. There was nowhere to run.

In one tense movement, The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the oncoming robot. The Egg Pawn stopped, twitched its head, and promptly blew up.

Rose ran over to The Doctor's side, leaning over him. "Doctor, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The Doctor grimaced. "That – was no ordinary laser," he said through gritted teeth. "That shot was designed to reduce something to its basic molecules - ahh!" The Doctor swallowed painfully. "It's taking all I've got just to hold myself together."

"Well, you can jus' – change again, right?" Rose asked, a note of panic creeping into her voice. "You can change, right?"

The Doctor stared up at her sadly. "Rose – keeping my body together and regenerating would use up four lives. I've only got three left."

"No, NO!" Rose shook her head vehemently, tears beginning to form. "You can't die, Doctor! There has to be a way!"

"Well – there is one, but it's risky," The Doctor said, swallowing again.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Rose was practically shaking The Doctor.

"I can create a duplicate form of another being, but I'll need a sample of DNA." The Doctor gave a small smile. "I saw – a good friend of mine use it once."

"DNA," Rose said to herself, thinking hard. "Wait – I saw a blood bank a few blocks away!"

Rose took off like a shot. The Doctor leaned back and grimaced, feeling another organ dissolve.

000

"Here you go, Mr. Sonic." The receptionist handed Sonic a sealed vial of blood.

"Let's just take this over to the donation area and be done with it," Sonic muttered, still rubbing his arm.

"Could you try to look a little happier?" Tails said. "This is for your image, you know."

Sonic managed a sarcastic half smile as he walked over to the donation booth.

Rose burst through the doors, swiped the vial from Sonic's hands, and raced back outside. "Sorry, I need this!" she called back.

Sonic stared out the door in a state of outrage. "Why, that's just-"

He turned away, shaking his head and scowling. "After all I went through to get that," he muttered.

000

Rose hurried back up to The Doctor, holding up the vial. "Here, I got it," she panted.

The Doctor smiled weakly. "Good job, Rose," he said. "Help me into the TARDIS."

Rose lugged The Doctor back down the street, stopping in front of the blue box. The Doctor unlocked the door and fell inside.

Rose hurried inside, bending down and handing The Doctor the vial.

The Doctor opened the vial, pouring the contents on his wrist. The crimson liquid glowed golden briefly, then sank into his flesh.

The Doctor pulled himself up against the console, clutching his chest. "It feels different," he murmured.

A shimmering light shot out from The Doctor's body, rippling and changing his skin. His body started to reconfigure, limbs growing and shrinking.

The Doctor's legs shrank, and he collapsed. Falling over, he grabbed Rose's wrist.

Rose shrieked, falling to the ground beside The Doctor. Her eyes widened as she noticed the glow on The Doctor's hand passing to her arm.

"Uh, Doctor…?" Rose tried to wrench her hand loose, but to no avail. After the glow enveloped her completely, she passed out.

The whole TARDIS was lit up with golden light, the powerful energies causing the doors to slam shut.

After several minutes, the glow faded.

Nothing moved for several more minutes.

A black hedgehog dragged himself up from the floor, groaning. He froze when he saw his own reflection in the center of the TARDIS console.

He ran a hand over his small nose, his pointy ears, his long quills, and his head fur.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Oh, dear…"

_To be continued…

* * *

_(grins) Alright, anyone guess I was planning to hedgie-cize Ten? No? 

**Sonic fans:** Wondering why Sonic didn't run after Rose? Well, he's partially stunned that anyone would steal from him, and he also really doesn't care about the blood.

Also, who's willing to speculate on why Egg Pawns are after the Doctor?

**Who fans:** Want a description of Hedgie!Ten? Well, he looks sort of like Sonic with dark fur. He's got blue eyes, and a little bit of unruly fur sticking up in the front like Tails.

REVIEW!


	4. An Unearthly Traveler, Part Three

Hello again, sorry for the delay. Hope I've made up for it with this longer chapter!

**Sonic fans: **More Egg Pawns, Sonic and Tails, and even Shadow! What's not to like?

**Who fans:** Here are last chapter's references for anyone who didn't get them:

"I saw - a good friend of mine use it once." _The Armageddon Factor, _Romana sees Princess Astra turn into a segment of the Key to Time, which she holds. Later, out of remorse, Romana regenerates into the form of Princess Astra.

"It feels different..." _The Caves of Androzani, _The Fifth Doctor comments on his impending regeneration.

Remember, see any references and you can point them out in a review!

On with the fic!

* * *

Whonic

An Unearthly Traveler

By Ultiman92

Part Three

000

The Doctor straightened up, running his hands over his face again. "Oh dear, oh dear, this is not good," he murmured.

"Alright, let's see, two eyes, two ears, arms, legs, the whole lot," he said, rolling his neck. "I'm still me."

"I do have fur, though…hmm, yes…quills…and a tail! Brilliant! I've got a tail!" The Doctor grinned. "That is a definitive improvement, right there."

"Still…can't help but think I'm forgetting something," The Doctor said, drumming his fingers on the console distractedly. "What could it be.."

His eyes widened. "Rose!"

He scrambled back over to where Rose lay and turned her over. A yellow hedgehog yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Rose…" The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Rose blinked, then sat up abruptly, pushing herself back from him. "And jus' who are you, then?" she demanded. "How'd you get in 'ere?"

The Doctor cautiously approached her, his arms spread. "Rose, it's me, it's the Doctor, I've just changed again."

Rose scoffed. "Don't try an' pull that on me, I know The Doctor. He's not the cross-species type."

"Don't believe I could be a hedgehog?" The Doctor leaned in close. "Look at your face," he whispered.

"My face? What-" Rose quickly got up and stared at her reflection in a monitor.

Rose remained there, simply staring. Tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

"Doctor…" she whimpered. "What's happened to me?"

The Doctor turned her around and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Rose sobbed into his shoulder.

"There, now," The Doctor said, patting her back. "It's okay."

000

"Honestly, she just came out of nowhere and grabbed the vial!" Tails rolled his eyes and sighed. This was the fifth time he had had to explain what had happened to the irate head of the blood blank, who was utterly convinced that the vial was being withheld by Sonic out of spite. It didn't help that Sonic was displaying reluctance and constantly trying to change the subject while under questioning, obviously unwilling to cooperate.

"And why would _**anyone**_ want to steal blood?" The manager glared at Tails, hands on his hips.

Tails threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "For the millionth time, I don't know! She just came through the door, grabbed the vial, and ran away as fast as she could! That's it!"

"Really, there's no need…" Sonic called over uneasily, tracing a circle in the floor with his foot. "I mean…she's long gone by now…there's no way of tracking her…it's not really that important….uh," Sonic drew up, grinning weakly as he realized everyone in the room was glaring at him.

"I think I'll be…uh…out for a run." Sonic bolted out the door as fast as he could.

Tails sighed and palmed his forehead. _This day could not get any worse,_ he thought to himself.

000

The Doctor and Rose stood in front of a clothes shop.

"Tell me why we're doin' this again," Rose said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

The Doctor looked at her and grinned, squeezing her arm. "C'mon, Rose. Y'have to admit, we're in major need of a new wardrobe," he said, indicating their now extremely huge sets of clothing.

"Why couldn't we 'ave used the TARDIS wardrobe?" Rose complained, tossing her quills behind her shoulder.

"Because the TARDIS doesn't have anything in a size three," The Doctor explained patiently, steering Rose inside

A female fox came up to them. "Hello, can I help you?" she inquired.

The Doctor flashed her his signature grin. "We need some new clothes."

"Yes, I can see that," the fox replied, staring at The Doctor's beige suit hanging precariously off his frame. "Right this way."

000

The Doctor picked and chose his way through several suits, finally pulling one off the rack and heading for the changing room.

Several minutes later, The Doctor strolled out, striking a pose. "Well, what d'you think?"

The Doctor was wearing a three – piece brown suit with a dark blue vest and black tie, with a pair of black shoes. He was even sporting a brown fedora hat.

Rose nodded, smiling. "It looks good," she said. "Really brings out your eyes."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled. "Rose, I'm part Mobian now," he explained slowly. "It'd be hard not to notice my eyes."

000

"Ready?" The Doctor called anxiously, twiddling his thumbs.

Rose nervously drew back the curtain, staring at her feet. "D'you like it?" she asked nervously.

Rose had on a red hoodie over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans and a pair of red trainers.

The Doctor flung an arm around her shoulders, smiling. "It looks great," he reassured her. "You're fine."

The sales fox cleared her throat. "How do you plan to pay for this?"

"Oh – right-" The Doctor dug through the pockets of his old suit. "I know I have it in 'ere somewhere-"

Finally, The Doctor produced a small white piece of paper. "This should explain everything."

The fox squinted at the paper. Her eyes became unfocused, then snapped to attention, wide with shock. "Oh, you w-work for G. U. N.," she stammered. "I – I didn't realize-"

"Oh, it's okay, it's fine," The Doctor said airily, dismissing her apologies. "Just – ah – charge it to their account, 'kay?"

000

"That was mean," Rose smiled, digging an elbow into The Doctor's side playfully as they walked away from the store, the sales fox still hurriedly apologizing behind them.

The Doctor feigned a look of extreme hurt. "Now, Rose, y'know I had no choice. I could hardly admit I was an alien who had just regenerated into a Mobian form in the space of an afternoon, could I?"

Rose laughed, then became quiet.

The Doctor looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

Rose shook her head. "Nothin', it's just – you seem the same," she confessed. "Last time you – changed, you were a completely different man."

The Doctor considered this, staring off into the distance thoughtfully. "Y'know, I've realized that too," he murmured. "Funny, innit? My body changes but my mind remains the same for once!"

"It's all very int- oh no." The Doctor stopped, freezing in place and jerking on Rose's hand to do the same.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose whispered, scared at The Doctor's sudden change in behavior.

The Doctor's lips barely moved. "Look to your left."

Rose turned, then shrank back against The Doctor instinctively.

An Egg Pawn was watching them, blue eyes glowing.

"Rose – don't move," The Doctor whispered urgently. "Don't even move. Move and you're dead."

"What does it want?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off the Egg Pawn.

"I don't know, but let's just wait for it to make a move first," The Doctor responded, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

Still watching them, the Egg Pawn raised a hand and pressed a button on its shoulder.

A large armored mech flew up behind it, consisting of a torso with two giant arms attached. Another Egg Pawn was in the cockpit.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh my giddy aunt," he whispered to himself.

"Rose, when I say run, run, got it?" The Doctor whispered anxiously. Rose nodded, terrified. The mech slowly started to hover towards them.

"RUN!" The Doctor blew down the sidewalk, with the mech now in hot pursuit.

Rose sprinted down after them, watching The Doctor get farther and farther away. "When did he get so fast…" she muttered to herself.

000

Sonic smiled, being able to relax for the first time that day. He was currently going at 180 miles an hour, and only getting faster.

He grinned, watching people and cars blend into swirls of color flashing around him. This was the one place he could find peace.

A voice behind him snapped Sonic out of his reverie. "Uh, excuse me!"

"Whuh? Oh, sure," Sonic said, still half in his daydream. He moved aside to let past The Doctor, holding onto his fedora for dear life to keep it from being blown off.

Sonic suddenly snapped fully alert. "Wait a sec, who the heck was that?" he half-yelled.

Sonic sped up, drawing right alongside The Doctor. Staring at the hedgehog who seemed to be a mirror image of himself, all Sonic could get out was, "What – where – **who are you?!?**"

The Doctor flashed him a grin. "Oh, terribly sorry about that, I forgot to introduce myself!"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" The Doctor asked politely.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic replied, still staring at The Doctor quizzically.

The Doctor dipped his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Run for your life!"

With that, he sped up, leaving Sonic in his dust.

"What are you running from?" Sonic yelled, confused.

"Look behind you!" The Doctor yelled back, increasing his speed even more.

Sonic looked back and was almost run over by the huge mech, wheeling up when it spotted him.

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the Egg Pawn in the cockpit. "One of Eggman's machines! Now this I can handle!"

000

The Doctor skidded to a halt, gasping for breath. "Rose, did we lose it? Rose?"

He looked around, then sighed. "Where is she? Come to think of it, where's that great whacking robot that was chasing me?"

Peering back, The Doctor spotted Sonic and the mech battling, Sonic whacking the dome with his Spin Dash attacks.

The Doctor slapped a palm to his forehead. "That robot must have mistaken that Sonic for me," he groaned. "Still, no matter. Doctor to the rescue!"

With that, he sped back towards the battle.

000

Sonic was on the ground, resisting the open hand from grabbing him by pressing his feet against it.

The Doctor bent down next to him. " 'Scuse me, you look like you could use some help."

"No…it's fine…I'm good," Sonic said between gritted teeth, feeling his legs start to bend.

"You sure? 'Cause it looks you're in a tight spot," The Doctor chuckled, then frowned. "No, that was in bad taste."

Sonic spared him an incredulous look. "Dude, get out of here! I don't know how much longer I can – aghh…" Sonic grimaced as the pressure increased.

The Doctor held up his hands. "No, it's okay, I can help."

The next second, he was swept up in the mech's other hand, the Egg Pawn inside having spotted him.

Sonic pushed the hand off him and immediately started hitting the wrist holding The Doctor with homing attacks.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to – ugh…" The Doctor screwed his eyes shut, slowly being crushed by the hand.

"Are you serious?" Sonic yelled between Spin Dashes. "You're about to die, and yet you swear that you're _fine_?!?"

"Really, I just need to – there!" The Doctor popped his arm out, holding his sonic screwdriver.

"What're you going to do with that?" Sonic questioned, in flat – out disbelief. "Poke him to death?"

"No, I'm going to do this!" With some difficulty, The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it right at the mech.

The Egg Pawn inside blew up, and the mech crashed to the ground.

The Doctor gingerly untangled himself from the giant fist. "Well, that was fun, let's do that again sometime."

Rose appeared, gasping for breath. "Doctor – you okay – ran so fast – couldn't see you – "

"It's okay, Rose, it's okay," The Doctor said gently, enveloping her into a hug. "See? I zapped the robot with my handy – dandy sonic screwdriver!"

He turned back to Sonic, who was standing there with his jaw dropped. "Ah, c'mon, don't look so surprised," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "I said I would help, and I did!"

"How – how in the world did you **do** that?" Sonic exclaimed.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver. "Didn't you see? I used this on it, and then-"

Sonic grabbed The Doctor by the arm and led him down the street. "C'mon," Sonic said resolutely. "You and I need to have a serious talk."

000

The Doctor and Rose were lounging in Tails' workshop along with Sonic and Tails. Sonic had brought them to meet the surprised fox and demanded they explain their story.

Tails swirled his tea with a spoon. "Let me see if I've got this right. Excluding all the weird stealing-Sonic's-blood-and-changing-into-a-weird-alternate-version-of-him, you say Egg Pawns have been relentlessly hunting you?"

"That's right," The Doctor nodded.

"An' we don't even know why!" Rose cut in.

Tails looked over at Sonic. "What do you think? Could Eggman have sent them after The Doctor, mistaking him for you?"

"Who's Eggman?" The Doctor questioned.

"He's the creator of all those robots. Real full of himself," Sonic answered. "And no, something like that isn't Eggman's style. Besides, The Doctor told us they were attacked even before they changed."

"But that's not what worries me," Sonic continued, "Those Egg Pawns you described – they had blue eyes, right?"

The Doctor and Rose nodded.

"See, Egg Pawns normally have yellow eyes," Sonic explained. "I think someone might have tampered with them."

"But how can we know for sure?" Tails questioned. "All the Egg Pawns were destroyed."

"Why the answer is obvious," The Doctor stated, smiling. "Let's go visit your Eggman!"

000

Shadow the Hedgehog was bored.

This was not an unusual thing while in the service of G.U.N. Quickly shunted from assignment to assignment, he was quickly staffed with the most boring and menial tasks seeing as no one wanted to be near him. Finally, the agency had found a place to station him that was both important and very, very far away from them. It appeared they _still _hadn't gotten over the whole 'Black Doom' thing.

This is why he now found himself on board Space Colony ARK, on active extraterrestrial invasion alert 24/7.

And he was bored out of his mind.

Sure, it was an important job, to make sure nothing like the Black Arms happened again. He was essential in preparing Mobius for a counterstrike.

But most of the time, the alarm did not go off, and he found himself with nothing to do.

Currently, he was fast asleep in a console chair, so he could tell any superiors he had at least been in the same room as the alert system.

But to be quite honest with himself, he didn't expect anything today, or ever.

Which is why it came as such a surprise when the alarm actually went off.

Shadow fell out of his chair, scrambled to his feet, and hurriedly answered the incoming message.

The face of the G.U.N. Commander appeared on the screen. "Shadow! What's going on?" he barked.

"Just checking that now, sir," said Shadow, hurriedly tracking the signal. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Shadow? Talk to me!" the Commander said impatiently.

"We – we have a Priority One signal, sir," Shadow said, barely able to get the words out.

The Commander's eyebrows shot up. "Priority One?" he yelled. "Give us details, Shadow!"

Shadow swallowed heavily. "A flying saucer, sir," he said. "It's huge, and headed straight for Mobius."

_To be continued…

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! In keeping with Who style, next time is the last part of _An Unearthly Traveler_! See exactly what attacked Eggman and what sent the Egg Pawns after The Doctor! (Yes, they're the same, I hoped that was obvious.) 

**Sonic fans: **Don't you just love the image of Shadow falling out of a chair? I know I do!

**Who fans:** Gah, I've just realized why so many Who fics star Ten! He's just so damn fun to write for!

In case anyone was wondering, this fic will neither be pro Ten/Rose or anti-Ten/Roe, much like my own feelings on the subject.

The references here are mostly from the new series, but I've slipped at least one 2nd Doctor era one in there. Those familiar with Two shouls spot it easily.

REVIEW!


	5. An Unearthly Traveler, Part Four

Bad news, people. I resume school next week, and updates will get less frequent.

**Sonic fans: **Hm...Don't really have much to say here.

**Who fans:** Here are last chapter's references:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." - Tenth Doctor's unoffical catchphrase for Season 2.

Finally, The Doctor produced a small white piece of paper. "This should explain everything." - Psychic paper, used by The Doctor to convince people he's whatver he wants to be.

"Rose - don't move," The Doctor whispered urgently. "Don't even move. Move and you're dead." - _Blink, _The Doctor gives a similar speech to Sally Sparrow while telling her to not blink while facing the Weeping Angels.

"Oh my giddy aunt," - Second Doctor's offical catchphrase.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" "Sonic the Hedgehog." "Nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog. Run for you life!" - _Rose,_ A similar conversation takes place when The Doctor and Rose meet for the first time.

On with the fic!

* * *

Whonic

An Unearthly Traveler

By Ultiman92

Part Four

000

The Tornado mark 3 soared out over the desert. Acting on rumors that Eggman had returned to his old pyramid base, the foursome had decided to look there first for any sign of the elusive scientist.

"Do you have to do that?" Tails muttered, adjusting the steering wheel. "You're messing up my navigation."

The Doctor and Sonic were both perched on opposite wings of the Tornado, each holding onto the tail fin with one hand for support.

"Oh, c'mon, Tails, loosen up!" The Doctor shouted, inhaling deeply. "Where's your sense of adventure, eh? Just look at this view!"

"I'm trying not to," Rose groaned, in the seat behind Tails. "Can we land soon, please?"

Sonic sniggered. "_Someone's_ airsick."

Tails shot Sonic a look before turning back towards Rose. "We'll land as soon as we see any sign of Eggman's base," he reassured her. "Think you can hold out until then?"

Rose swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Hey, Tails, shouldn't we have passed it already?" Sonic called out, peering across the landscape. "I remember it being somewhere around here."

"About a few miles, due northeast?" The Doctor called over.

Sonic looked at him, surprised. "I suppose so, why do you ask?"

The Doctor pointed over at a cloud of black smoke over the horizon. "Just a hunch."

000

Shadow worked frantically, constantly keeping tabs on the UFO while also sending updates to G. U. N. His mind was working a mile a minute trying to analyze the situation. _Okay, _he thought, _it's definitely not the Black Arms, they don't use ships like that. So then, what is it? It must be some new life form we haven't met yet. What do they want with us?_

The Commander appeared on the screen. "Shadow, what's our status? Any changes in course?"

Shadow mopped his forehead exhaustedly. "None, sir. The computer will have determined the landing point any second now."

The console beeped loudly, spitting out a sheet of paper. Shadow grabbed it, quickly reading it over. "Oh, god, no," he whispered.

"What is it, Shadow?" the Commander asked, leaning in closer to the screen.

Shadow looked up at him, shock present on his face. "The UFO…is touching down right in Station Square."

The Commander palmed his forehead and groaned. "Just what we need. I'll sound an alert."

000

The Tornado touched down in front of a series of metal ruins, filled with smoking mass of twisted metal and charred fragments of EggBots.

The Doctor whistled softly, surveying the damage. "Does your Eggman have a habit of blowing himself up?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not usually."

Tails picked up a piece of metal and examined it. "Still fresh," he announced. "This couldn't have happened more than a day ago."

"Think Eggman could still be in here?" Sonic questioned.

The Doctor grinned. "Only one way to find out."

The Doctor and Sonic sped down the center of the ruined base, leaving trails of debris flying everywhere in their wake.

"Wait, wait, hang on!" Sonic motioned for The Doctor to stop. "I heard something over here."

Together, The Doctor and Sonic strained to lift up a heavy piece of severed metal, revealing a bloodied and trembling Eggman below them.

"Oh, it's you," Eggman said, giving a sigh of relief. "I thought that was that awful robot coming to finish me off."

"Robot? What-" Sonic started, only to be stopped by The Doctor holding up a hand.

"Tell us about this robot," The Doctor said, folding his arms across his chest.

Eggman drew himself into a sitting position. "Well, let me think," he wheezed. "It all started a few days ago. The robot fell out of the sky, straight into the path of my patrolling Egg Pawns. I was fascinated by its unusual shape. I'd never seen one like it before…Anyway, I had it brought back to my base to run some tests on it. Just as I thought I had finally started to communicate with it, it blew apart my entire base and escaped!"

"Wait – _one robot_ did all this?" Sonic said disbelievingly, gesturing at the wreckage around them.

Eggman nodded. "I've been afraid to move from this spot for fear that it might come back." He stopped, and looked at them closely. "Since when do you have a twin?"

The Doctor and Sonic exchanged glances.

"So, then, you wouldn't know anything about a group of Egg Pawns that have been stalking me and my companion Rose, hmm?" The Doctor asked carefully.

Eggman looked at him scornfully. "Of course not! I don't know anything about what's happened to my Egg Pawns ever since my base was torn apart!"

"Hmm, so it isn't Eggman," The Doctor said to himself. "Who is it?"

"Hey, Sonic, you might want to see this!" Tails called over.

The Doctor and Sonic each took one of Eggman's arms and helped him back over to the Tornado, where Tails and Rose were intently listening to the radio. Tails held a finger to his lips and twisted the volume higher.

" – _report coming in live from Station Square that a flying saucer is touching down right in the center of the city. Citizens are encouraged not to panic and to evacuate the area ASAP. Repeat, there is a flying saucer-"_

The Doctor grinned. "I believe that's our cue."

000

The Tornado flew into the center of town, accompanied by an Egg Hovercraft.

The giant flying saucer was touching down in an empty parking lot. Throngs of people were trying to get a closer look, being restrained by G. U. N. security lines.

The Tornado and Egg Hovercraft landed, the crowd moving to accommodate them.

The crowd parted in front of Sonic, leading the fivesome further towards the barrier.

"Wow, you're quite popular," Rose whispered, looking at the crowd who couldn't keep their eyes off Sonic.

"Yep," Sonic grinned, his walk becoming more of a strut. "I'm quite the attention-getter."

Tails rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"'Scuse me," Sonic tapped the guard in front of the landing site. "My friends and I would like to take a closer look."

"Anything for you, Mr. Sonic," the guard replied, lifting the barrier.

Sonic scurried up to the front, where the G. U. N. Commander was watching the landing gear descend just a few feet away.

The Commander gave Sonic a small welcoming nod. "Good to see you here, Sonic."

Sonic returned the nod. "Likewise, Commander. What is this thing?"

"_We've got no idea," _buzzed a voice from the Commander's watch. _"It came out of nowhere. There's no way to know their intentions unless we actually make contact."_

Sonic grinned. "Hey, Shadow. Where've you been?"

A sigh was heard. _"Can we not discuss this when we've got aliens right in front of us?"_

"Right," The Doctor cut in, rubbing his hands excitedly. "Let's meet our new friends, shall we?"

The ship had completely descended, and the hatch was slowly opening. Three decidedly nonhuman silhouettes appeared.

The Doctor's look of giddy anticipation changed to one of horror. "I should have guessed," he whispered.

"Guessed what, Doctor?" Tails asked.

"The Egg Pawns, they were programmed to attack when they saw someone with my DNA. When I regenerated, Sonic's DNA merged with mine, and they mistook him for me," The Doctor explained tersely. "The Egg Pawns failed, so now they're coming themselves."

"Doctor, what are they?" Sonic pointed towards what was now hovering towards them.

"_**Area - scanned. Doctor – identified."**_

"Our worst nightmare," The Doctor said grimly.

"_**Ex-ter-min-ate, Ex-ter-min-ate, EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!!"**_

_To be continued…

* * *

_**Sonic fans:** How's Shadow? IC or OOC? I can't quite tell how I'm chacterizing him at the moment. 

**Who fans:** ANYONE GUESS WHO IT WAS? ANYONE? ANYONE? I DID DROP HINTS!!!

Remember, spot any references and you can mention them in a

REVIEW!


	6. Terror of the Daleks, Part One

Ugh, writer's block is a bitch. Seriously, part of the reason for the delay is that I had no idea where this story was going.

Oh, and I had finals, too.

I'm really sorry for the delay. Hope this extra - long chapter makes up for it.

**Sonic fans:** More of the Commander here! Oh, and Chaos energy is mentioned.

**Who fans:** Yes, this is my offical unoffical Dalek story. I did some research and found that "Terror of the Daleks" hasn't been used as a title yet, so mine can actually be considered separate from the others...at least until they actually use "Terror of the Daleks" as a title.

I'm rambling now. That's not a good sign.

On with the fic!

* * *

Whonic

Terror of the Daleks

By Ultiman92

Part One

000

"_**Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate!"**_

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing Sonic's and Rose's hands and dragging them away at full speed.

The Daleks shot forward, firing randomly into the crowd. The civilians screamed, turning as a whole and swarming away from the ship.

"Open fire!" the Commander yelled. The G. U. N. soldiers whipped out sub-machine guns, unleashing a hailstorm on the approaching Daleks.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Sonic shouted. "What are those things?"

"Daleks," The Doctor answered tersely, "The most effective killing machines in the universe."

Dragging them into an alley, The Doctor swerved to a halt and let go of his companions.

Sonic peered around him. "Why'd we stop?" His eyes widened. "Hey, that's that blue box from before!"

The Doctor was already fumbling with his TARDIS key. "Stop the Daleks now, ask questions later," he said, yanking Rose and Sonic inside.

Sonic tripped, almost crashing into the console. "Ow! Geez, Doctor, you don't have to be so…so…" He trailed off, looking around him in wonder.

The Doctor was frantically pulling levers. "Rose, open the door and look out. I'm going to need a sense of direction here."

Rose ran over to the door, swinging it open. "What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

The Doctor glanced at her briefly. "We're going to give the Daleks a little chase."

He reached over and pulled a lever, making the TARDIS start up and fly into the air.

"Rose! Where are the Daleks?" The Doctor asked.

"Right! To the right!" Rose yelled.

The TARDIS wheeled around, careening toward the rampaging Daleks.

It blew past one Dalek, sending it spinning around. The Dalek righted itself and buzzed angrily, _**"TARDIS - detected! It – is – The – Doctor!"**_

The other Daleks swiveled around, buzzing loudly. _**"Pursue! Pursue! PURSUE!!!"**_

The group of Daleks abandoned their attack and began flying after the speeding TARDIS.

"It's working! They're followin' us!" Rose yelled.

"Sonic!" The Doctor said loudly, snapping the hedgehog out of his reverie. "Do you have a way to communicate with G. U. N.?"

The hedgehog nodded, holding up a small wristwatch – looking device. "I've never used it before, though…"

"No time for that now," The Doctor said, spinning the console trackball rapidly. "Contact the Commander, tell him to send his men after us and get everyone else out of there!"

Sonic nodded, switching on the watch.

000

The Commander's communicator beeped. He growled in annoyance. "This better be important."

He turned it on and listened. "Sonic! Where are you?…okay, I'm listening….yes…yes…_what?!?_ You can't be serious!...Okay, fine. It doesn't seem we have any other choice."

The Commander punched another number into his communicator. "Central Command, I need two fighter jets deployed. Have them follow…" he hesitated slightly, "a blue box and several 'Daleks'."

000

Two G. U. N. jets soared over the city, falling in line behind the Daleks.

"The planes are here!" Rose yelled, gripping the handrail for dear life.

"Good, I can't keep this up much longer!" The Doctor shouted back, straining to reach a lever. "Why did I have to end up _short_ again…"

"Hey!" Sonic said indignantly. "I take offense to that, you know!"

000

The lead jet released several missiles, taking out three Daleks.

The remaining Daleks scattered, buzzing wildly.

"_**We – are – under – attack!" "We – must – retaliate!" **_

The Daleks swooped and swerved around the jets, firing energy bursts.

"They've broken off! They're goin' for th' jets!" Rose called over.

"Right, then," The Doctor said, turning several knobs in rapid succession. The TARDIS shuddered, then wheeled around and headed back towards the dogfight.

"What are you doing? Why'd you turn around?" Sonic demanded, a note of panic creeping into his voice.

"They're the firepower," The Doctor said, pushing a lever further up, "we're the distraction!"

The TARDIS flew into the thick of the battle, spinning and disorienting the Daleks.

Two Daleks crashed into each other, causing one to spin away wildly. Immediately, a jet fired its missiles at the Dalek, destroying it.

The rumble of the explosion was felt by everyone in the TARDIS.

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful?" Sonic called out nervously. "That rocket almost hit us!"

"We've got a force field, we're perfectly safe!" The Doctor said dismissively, still focusing on the console.

The TARDIS flew tantalizingly around one Dalek, swerving away as the Dalek fired. The beam hit another Dalek's rockets, causing it to fall and crash on the ground below.

The two remaining Daleks flew around, getting behind one of the jets. The pilot turned and flipped, but couldn't manage to lose them.

The other jet swerved around to face him, preparing two missiles.

"He can't be serious," Rose gasped.

In a flash, Sonic was by her side. "What? What is it?" His eyes grew wide. "Is he crazy? If that shot misses…"

The pilot fired.

The second pilot kept a steady course, flying head on towards the missiles.

Sonic and Rose held their breath.

At the last second, the pilot dived, leaving the surprised Daleks to receive the missiles.

The explosion lit up the sky.

Sonic and Rose cheered, pumping their arms. The pilots gave a small barrel roll in celebration, then peeled off and flew away. The Doctor collapsed against the side of the TARDIS console, smiling weakly.

After several minutes, Sonic turned back to The Doctor, grinning wildly. "That's it! We won!"

The Doctor hauled himself to his feet. "Don't be so sure."

"But you just saw, with the Daleks and the missiles and everything-" Sonic protested.

"You saw the size of that spaceship, do you really think only seven Daleks were inside?" The Doctor questioned icily.

"Well – I – " Sonic rubbed the back of his head ashamedly.

The Doctor sighed. "Give me your communicator."

Sonic tossed him the small watch. The Doctor pressed a few buttons, bringing up the face of the G. U. N. Commander.

"Sonic! What's your stat-" The Commander broke off, peering closer into the screen. "Wait…who are you?" (A/N: Get it?)

"I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you Commander. Has there been any activity in the Dalek ship?" The Doctor said.

The Commander shook his head. "Nothing. My men have roped off the area."

The Doctor nodded, thinking hard. "Keep them there. We're going to investigate inside."

000

The TARDIS gracefully touched down next to the spaceship, Sonic happily rushing out.

The Commander looked it over, an eyebrow raised. "Doesn't look too aerodynamic."

The Doctor flashed him a brief smile. "Looks can be deceiving."

He walked over to the spaceship, lifting up the dividers and motioning to his companions. "Sonic, Rose, come along."

The hedgehogs started forward, only to be stopped by the Commander. "You can't go in by yourselves!" he protested. "You need at least two squadrons of men. We don't know what you're going to find in there!"

The Doctor turned around and fixed the Commander with a glare. "I can search perfectly well without your men, thank you."

000

"I can't believe I'm doing this," The Doctor muttered to himself, walking through the corridors of the Dalek ship. Behind him were Sonic, Rose, and two dozen soldiers.

"I've never seen The Doctor lose an argument," Rose whispered, staring at the obviously tense Doctor.

Sonic snickered. "You obviously haven't seen The Commander in action much. He could outargue a potted plant."

The Doctor stopped suddenly, pressing a hand against a doorframe. "This door is reinforced," he announced. "If you wouldn't mind…."

Two soldiers hefted a small battering ram. They charged the door, slamming the ram against it once, twice, three times. On the fourth blow, the door shuddered and fell inward. It was pitch black inside.

"This is probably the console room," The Doctor said, peering forward into the darkness.

The assembled group gingerly stepped inside, the G. U. N. soldiers feeling around the walls for any sort of light switch.

"Something's not right," The Doctor whispered, face grim and alert.

A blue circle of light flickered on, just inches from The Doctor's face.

The Doctor scrambled back, pushing Sonic and Rose back further. The soldiers leveled their weapons at the light.

Another circle flickered on, then another, and another, until an entire row of lights faced the group.

"It's a trap!" The Doctor yelled.

The lights blazed to life, revealing at least ten Daleks._**"Ex–ter–min-ate!**__**Ex–ter–min-ate! Ex–ter–min-ate!"**_

The Doctor dived behind a console, pulling Sonic and Rose with him. The soldiers took up strategic positions behind consoles.

A vicious firefight ensued. The G. U. N. soldiers found themselves on the disadvantage. One hit from the Daleks' lasers proved fatal, while the soldiers' own weapons had no effect on the superheated Dalek armor.

The Doctor, Sonic, and Rose huddled behind their console, listening to the cries of exterminated soldiers.

"When I say now," The Doctor whispered, "run for the door, got it?"

Sonic and Rose nodded.

One soldier leapt out from behind a console, firing wildly. Several Daleks' eye stalks were hit, blinding them. "_**I – cannot – see! Vision – is – impaired! I – cannot – see! Vision – is – impaired!**_ "

They fired randomly, one shot hitting the soldier. He collapsed to the ground, his face contorted in pain.

"NOW!" The Doctor sprang out from behind the console, Sonic and Rose right behind him.

A laser burst seared the wall an inch away from The Doctor, making all three hedgehogs freeze in place. The Daleks surrounded them in a half-circle. _**"Halt! Do – not – move! Haaaaalt!"**_

The Doctor looked around the room. Not a single G. U. N. soldier was still standing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, clutching Sonic's and Rose's hands tightly. "I failed you."

000

The ship's engines roared into life, the landing struts retracting into the hull.

"What's going on? They're still in there!" The Commander yelled wildly. "Sonic! Doctor! DOCTOR!!!"

The ship lifted off, ascending into Mobius' atmosphere.

000

"Doctor," Rose whispered. "These Daleks…they look different."

The Doctor craned his head to look. His eyes widened in recognition. "Imperials," he breathed.

"What's an Imperial?" Sonic whispered.

"White and gold, like these. Loyal to the Daleks' true vision." The Doctor said quietly. "I thought they were extinct. Haven't seen any since the Time War."

"What do you want with us?" he called over to the Daleks operating the consoles.

One Dalek turned its eyes stalk to face him. _**"We – have – been - ordered – to – capture – you."**_

"Why? What d'you want with him?" Rose asked, failing to keep the worry out of her voice.

The Dalek glided over to face The Doctor. _**"We – have – found – a - way – to – kill – him – that – will – prevent – him – from – regenerating."**_

"Impossible," The Doctor stated flatly. "I've still got at least three lives ahead of me."

"_**We – have – found – a – way," **_ the Dalek repeated. _**"We – will – harness – the – special – energies – of – this – planet."**_

Sonic looked horrorstruck. "Chaos energy," he whispered. "It can do almost anything."

"_**You – see!" **_ the Dalek buzzed. "_**We – will – use – this – Chaos – energy – and – destroy – The – Doctor ---- once – and – for – all!!!"**_

_To be continued…_

* * *

I'll bet nobody thought the Doctor would actually get captured by the Daleks!...again.

**Sonic fans:** Seriously, is there anything Chaos energy can't do? You can teleport, use it as a projectile, use it as a bomb, go Super form... The list goes on and on.

**Who fans:** The Imperial Daleks make their grans return! Rest assured, they'll have more of a backbone here than they did in Remembrance of the Daleks.

REVIEW!


	7. Special Note by the Author

My devoted readers,

I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting for updates for so long. I've really wanted to update but just couldn't find the right time to do it.

My motivation for continuing Whonic has, sadly, waned over the past year. There are other stories I've been working on, and overall they've turned out better than this one. I've realized I'm more of a short story writer, with any full-fledged story I try to make ending up painfully average.

However, I know this fic was a good idea, so I won't let it die. This is where you, the fans, come in. I am now offically looking for someone to finish the story as it was meant to be told, by an author who's vested in their story.

To be considered for the job, PM me with your own proposed next chapter. I'll judge them all and decide which one is the best. I'll then PM the winner and inform them of my choice. I'll share the story's secrets with you, consisting of general plot progression and my ideas for later serials in the Whonic "season". I might even decide to write of them myself once in awhile.

The contest will remain open until July 1, 2008.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
